Sweet dreams
by Josefangirl
Summary: Hay momentos en los que no puedes diferenciar lo que es real de lo que no lo es, o al menos eso le ocurre a Simon ¿Será verdad lo que vivió o es solo su mente la que le esta jugando una mala pasada?


Nueva historia!, espero les guste. Lamento la demora, he tenido mucho que estudiar u.u pero ya tengo otras ideas en mente ;)

P.D: Este fanfic se llamaba "Microbiota comensal" en mi teléfono xD

P.D 2: Siento que mis guiones largos quedaron muy largos :c

* * *

 **Sweet dreams**

Nieve. Solo nieve. Mirara por donde mirara, aquello era lo único que le rodeaba. Se hallaba solo en aquel páramo cubierto de blanco. Supuso que debía hacer mucho frío por la cantidad de nieve mas él tenía calor, un calor que le sofocaba por completo. Se desplazó por el lugar intentando localizar a alguien, pero era imposible, estaba completamente solo. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar cuando…

—... _Simon Snow..._ _—_

Se volteó tratando de ubicar a la fuente de la voz que había pronunciado su nombre y a lo lejos vislumbró una pequeña figura de pie que, a pesar de la distancia, le pareció muy familiar así que corrió hacia esta, solo cuando estuvo a escasos metros pudo reconocer la melena rubia de Agatha y se apresuró aún más hasta que finalmente quedaron frente a frente. Simon le tomó las manos, pero ella ni siquiera se movió, tenía sus ojos azules clavados en los suyos.

— ¡Agatha! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estamos? — Le consultó rápidamente Simon asustado por la actitud de ella, pero Agatha no dijo nada, solo dio un paso al frente y le besó en la boca. Simon estaba perplejo, todo aquello era muy raro sobre todo el hecho que le besara así de repente, pero quitándole importancia al asunto decidió cerrar los ojos para disfrutar mejor el momento.

De repente sintió que todo cambiaba a su alrededor, hacía demasiado calor, pero no podía moverse ni abrir los ojos como para saber qué había ocurrido, en cambio un delicioso aroma le estaba nublando los sentidos, un olor que le resultaba muy conocido, como a cedro o bergamota, no podía distinguirlo, pero le fascinaba. Más raro aún fue percibir que quién le besaba ya no era Agatha sino alguien más, lo único que tenía al alcance de aquella persona eran sus manos que estaban muy heladas, cosa que le alegró bastante porque le ayudaba a sopesar el calor que lentamente le iba impidiendo respirar correctamente.

Finalmente pudo abrir los ojos, todo lo que anteriormente había estado cubierto por la nieve ahora estaba envuelto en llamas y cuando iba a revelar quién le besaba despertó en su habitación de Watford, empapado de sudor y con la respiración agitada.

Se llevó una mano a la cara para tratar de calmarse, deslizándola hasta llegar a sus labios, los tenía fríos pues quién le besaba en su sueño se los había dejado así, pero no había sido Agatha, al menos no después que todo quedará envuelto por llamas, y si no era ella, pues… ¿Quién? Entonces volvió a sentir el aroma y rápidamente giró la cabeza en su dirección, provenía de su compañero de cuarto que se estaba cambiando de posición en su cama quedando ahora frente a él, este suspiró entre sueños volviendo a inundar la habitación con su esencia.

Simon se mordió el labio y tragó saliva con dificultad, debía de ser un error, su mente le estaba engañando ¿Acaso era Baz, su enemigo, ¿Quién le había besaba? No tenía ningún sentido, era imposible. ¿O no? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Se levantó lentamente de su cama tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería despertarlo, solo lo besaría y comprobaría si su conciencia le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Caminó aproximándose a su compañero, mediante se iba acercando el perfume se hacía cada vez más intenso atontándolo, ¿Desde cuándo el olor de Baz le parecía tan agradable? Pero no se detuvo a pensarlo pues estaba frente al rostro de su compañero que dormía plácidamente sin saber lo que le esperaba. Se inclinó, tragando pesadamente, estaba nervioso y un poco adormilado ¿Por qué no sencillamente había olvidado el sueño y vuelto a dormir en vez de hacer lo que estaba por hacer? Pero ya era tarde para eso, sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros de los del otro cuando este se despertó.

— ¡Alisteir Crownly, Snow, se puede saber ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?! — Y se incorporó dándole un manotazo en la cara para apartarlo.

— ¡Demonios, Baz, ¿Podrías calmarte?! — Simon intentaba como podía de zafarse de la mano de su compañero, pero era casi inútil.

— No hasta que me des una buena explicación de ¿Por qué me estabas espiando mientras dormía? —

— Yo no te estaba espiando…Yo solo... - No se le ocurrió nada que decir así que opto por decir la verdad — … Solo intentaba besarte

Ante eso Baz le soltó de inmediato haciéndole caer al suelo, Simon se levantó con dificultad, aún seguía medio adormilado pese a todo ese escándalo.

— ¿Qué tu qué? ¿Es que acaso andas en celo? — Le miraba horrorizado, aunque Simon pudo vislumbrar un leve rosa en sus mejillas.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!, no soy un animal, solamente… es que tuve un sueño extraño donde besaba a alguien y… —

— Pues de seguro era Wellbelove, fin de la historia, ahora aléjate de mi cama — Le empujó colocándole las manos sobre el pecho.

— No, no era ella, era…— Y le sujetó las manos, estaban igual de frías como las de su sueño — …quizás eras tú… —

Baz se quedó quieto, no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, ¿Es que alguien había embrujado a Snow para que le fastidiara? quién haya sido se las iba a pagar o más bien él le pagaría por la oportunidad de besarlo ¿Acaso todo eso era un sueño?

— Solo será un beso, prometo no decirle a nadie — Dijo Simon tratando de persuadirle mientras se sentaba en la cama de su compañero sin soltarle las manos

— ¡Pobre de ti si alguien se entera! ¿Y quién te dio permiso para que te sentaras aquí? — Forcejeó para soltarse, pero Snow le tenía bien agarrado, además ni se esforzaba demasiado por zafarse.

— Entonces… ¿Me dejarás hacerlo? — Dijo aproximándose a su compañero

Baz se quedó inmóvil, definitivamente esto debía ser un sueño, sin duda.

— De acuerdo, solo si así te largas de mi cama de una buena vez—

Suspiró irritado, pero permaneció firme a la espera del siguiente movimiento de Simon, este solo tragó pesadamente y se dispuso a acortar la distancia, pudo percatarse que su compañero había cerrado los ojos así que del mismo modo lo hizo. Y le besó. Un beso frío como había soñado pero que le provocaba un agradable calor en su interior, definitivamente no tenía dudas, había sido Baz quién le besaba, pero ahora que lo sabía no quería separarse de él, le había prometido que solo sería uno y se sentía tan bien que no quería que terminara y al parecer su compañero tampoco porque no oponía ninguna resistencia incluso sentía como se iba relajando a medida que pasaban los segundos, pero la falta de aire les impidió seguir.

—Y bien, Snow… ¿Lograste despejar tus dudas? — Susurró Baz por lo bajo, llevando la mirada a las manos que ambos aún tenían sujetadas.

Simon estaba completamente seguro que había sido Baz, pero no se lo confesaría, muy por el contrario, inhaló profundo dejando que el aroma de su compañero le llenara los pulmones.

— No… aun no, necesito más evidencia —

Y volvió a acortar la distancia atrapando otra vez los fríos labios de su rival, empujándolo para que se recostara en su cama acomodándose mejor sobre él. No quería que terminara, ese frío le estaba calentando las entrañas desplazándose por todo su ser y estaba seguro que esta vez no estaba soñando.

— Dijiste… que solo sería uno… — Susurró Baz separándose unos escasos segundos fingiendo un poco de enojo en su voz.

— Lo sé, pero… no puedo detenerme, me gusta demasiado todo esto, aún parece un sueño—

Y volvieron a besarse, frío contra calor, no importa quién ganará solo no querían que terminara o eso hasta que Simon se despertó, otra vez.

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos?! — Se incorporó en su cama tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz del sol.

— Ya era hora que te despertaras, Snow, si seguías gimiendo entre sueños me vería obligado a arrojarte un balde con agua fría — Baz se terminaba de anudar la corbata del uniforme mientras le observaba con asco —- ¿Qué sucios sueños tenías?, No, ¿Sabes qué? no me interesa— Y agarrando su mochila salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

Simon estaba perplejo ¿Lo habría soñado? Pero si todo eso le había parecido tan real: el frío de las manos de Baz, el olor de su piel, el beso… Frustrado, se dejó caer sobre su almohada, ya no le interesaba descubrir qué era real y qué no, ya había tenido suficiente de sueños raros, lo único que pedía era poder dormir un poco en paz, aunque se perdiera el desayuno por eso. De acuerdo, eso último no, y rápidamente se levantó para alistarse e ir comer.

* * *

Espero lo hayas disfrutado y no olvides comentar :)


End file.
